Taking Chances
by our dancing days
Summary: "Well; you're never going to fly if you don't jump first." / A letter to say, 'Just in case'.


**Title:** Taking Chances

**Characters:** Harry Potter and Seamus Finnigan (no romance).

**Notes: **I'm sorry for the format, but I really hope you like this as much as I do. Harry always seemed to be the type of person who would write a letter like this, and Seamus seemed to be the perfect person to send it to. I hope you enjoy!

**Warnings**: Hints of Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione and Seamus/Dean. It's rated light T for Harry's suggestions concerning said pairings.

* * *

'Dear Seamus,

Hi mate! Probably not the best start to a letter like this, but hey; you've got to write something. It's probably not best to write a letter like this at all, really, but hey; 'spose I'll take a chance.

First things first: don't show this to any teachers, Slytherins or anyone remotely dodgy, for good measure. But knowing you, I think you've gathered that already anyway.

It always seems like I underestimate you, after all. Don't see why. You've been a brilliant mate, though I'm sure you're modestly disagreeing with me right now.

But I digress.

Suppose one point of this letter is to make sure you're still the Seamus Finnigan we all love - ish. Keep some of that Gryffindor bravery, yeah? I have a feeling you're gonna need it.

I don't know what's happening at Hogwarts right now, but I can bet that you're right in the thick of it. Is everyone alright? Is the DA still standing? Is Snape Headmaster?

It's pretty pointless, me asking you questions, but it's nice to get it down on paper. Hermione's been telling me to do it for years.

Anyway, don't ask me why I'm writing this to you; Merlin knows, you'll probably hand it straight to Colin Creevey or someone ridiculous (no offence mate), thinking I'm delirious or something - most likely am, mind you. And if not, then you're definitely reading this out loud in the common room.

'Lo firsties!

I advise you to stop it now.

There're things in here I only want the DA - you know, the old crew - to know. I reckon you all have a vague idea anyhow. Seriously, stop now, and hex anyone who even threatens to bring the fact I've written to you out of the Gryffindor common room. Don't take any chances; we've got a reputation to uphold, mate!

Hopefully you're in the dormitory now, maybe with Dean and Neville, maybe a few more. Good.

Now that you're alone or at least with our lot, I can get down to the important stuff. Look, it's likely I won't survive this "treasure hunt" me, Ron and Hermione have gone on. Of course, I'm bloody well hoping I will. If not, well; I've got a few messages to pass on.

These are, completely and entirely, _in case. _We're in the middle of a war; people die. There's always a bloody big chance it'll be me. Otherwise, guard them with your life until one of us cops it.

_Ron_. I could say so much here, but I think you know all of it, so I'll keep it brief, like our Transfiguration notes.

You're my brother.

You've tried so hard for me - and not just for me, I know, don't go on the defensive - and I know everything's been hard for you, even on the platform where we first met. I can't thank you and your family enough.

If I am dead, then you'll know that I've practically left anything that's worth keeping to you and Hermione. Accept it; please. You're the only two who'll understand half of it anyway.

If I have to leave you one bequest... for Merlin's sake, kiss Hermione before I haunt you. I'm serious.

_Hermione_. I feel like I should write an essay here, in honour of our six years at school with you, but I won't. You're a sister to me, and being an only kid too, I know you understand that in a way Ron never can.

You're a great friend and sister, and a damn good witch as well while we're at it.

I know you can figure this all out, and I promise you, you're going to have a great life, with or without me. And kiss Ron for me, alright? It's about time anyway.

_Ginny_. I can't apologise more for leaving you, now, and permanently, if it ever comes to that. I'm sorry. Don't know if I ever said it; how bad is it that I can't remember?

I'm sorry. I love you.

Not much else to say here, but stay strong. You'll always be so much more than "The Chosen One's Girlfriend." I hope you know that, Gin.

_Neville_. I think, maybe, you know about this war better than Ron or Hermione, even though I've never kept anything from them. Go to them, Neville. They'll tell you everything you need to know, but I'll tell you this: you are _so _much braver than you think.

You're as much of a Gryffindor as me or Dumbledore or Godric himself, but you're patient and just and loyal as well - just remember that your bravery is even stronger than that.

You'll be great.

_Dean_. Dammit, mate, I hope you're safe. You've been a great friend for, what, seven years? Don't give up, and for the love of Merlin, if you don't get it on with Seamus, I'll return from the grave and haunt the both of you myself, alright?

_Luna._ In the end, I think you're the best person for this rebellion. You are _so strong, _Luna, and I don't think you even know it. You know Death; you heard the voices from beyond the veil. You let me keep my head; even though _they _are all convinced you've lost yours.

For Merlin's sake, Luna, don't you ever change.

_Colin_. You're welcome to the photos I confiscated. They're in the top draw, you know where.

_Remus and Tonks._ You're going to be amazing parents. As of now, that's basically the only thing I'm sure of. I hope I get to meet little him or her, but if not, I least I know they're safe.

Make sure their honourary godparents are around, yeah? Little kid could do with them, just to catch a break from you two and your coddling.

Thank you, for everything. I hope you have a great life.

_The DA._ You are the bravest people I have ever had the opportunity to meet, Gryffindor or not, it doesn't matter. We're not just houses anymore, not even just two sides of a war. We are soldiers, but you showed me that even soldiers can show love, and bravery, and loyalty, beyond anyone else.

I hope you all get the childhood you deserve, away from this.

_To Whoever It May Concern In This Godforsaken War:_ Keep fighting. Even if I'm dead, there's still a chance. There's always a chance. That is my only message to you, and it is the most important one I can send.

You are all soldiers, fighters, friends, and you are all important.

Take a chance; keep fighting.

The same goes for you too Seamus, apart from the kissing Ron/Hermione thing. I don't trust you not to take me up on that. You're bloody brilliant mate (always have been) so keep going.

Oh, and try not to blow up anything valuable once I'm gone. Like heads. People need those, you know.

Love (stop laughing), Harry.

P.S. Shag Dean.'

Seamus finished the letter with a sigh. Harry knew him too bloody well, and he had tumbled into the common room when he got the letter quite a few weeks into seventh year, when it was evident that Ron, Hermione and Harry were not coming back. They all expected it, though.

The only two things Harry got wrong, of course, were the assumptions that the DA was still standing, and that Dean had returned.

Seamus crumpled the letter slightly in his fist.

Neville, who had been listening intently to Seamus as he read out the letter, sighed back loudly. They escaped to their empty dorm room just as Harry instructed; but they were alone.

"Let's do it, Nev," Seamus told him suddenly, folding the letter back up and looking at his remaining roommate. "Let's take a chance. Let's reform the DA." So they did. And it was worth it.

Harry, when he eventually returned, couldn't have been prouder. The letters were never discovered.


End file.
